A Kung Fu Family
by HelloPERSONS
Summary: Po's adopted by Shifu. What on earth could go wrong? No pairings and the five and Po are teens in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. This is also my first story, so please tell me what I am doing wrong. They are teens in this story. There will be NO relationships in this fanfic. I dislike the Tigress x Po, and Crane x Viper. I think they just have a family relationship. I got this idea from** **UltimanteFangirl5000's One Big Family. s/11862365/1/One-Big-Family I give all credit for the idea to her or him.**

Po was an orphan, once upon a time. Then Shifu came into his life, and changed it forever.

 _The morning gong sounded. Master Shifu expected his students up at the break of dawn. And they were, except one. His name was Po, the newest addition to their little family. He didn't expect anyone else to live with the seeming grump. So when Master Shifu introduced him that morning to his new "family" Po had been a little bit more than surprised. "Po wake up!" Shifu called. "You must meet my other students." Po was up in a flash. He seemed to be up late. Master Shifu walked up, prodded his stomach and said, "Tardiness will not be accepted, you hear?" Po nodded, trembling._

 _Shifu dragged him over to where a frowning girl stood. Her black hair seemed to be streaked with orange and up in a tight bun. She wore a red vest with vine markings and black pants. "Po, meet Tigress. Tigress, Po." They greeted each other. Po felt the weight of her gaze and shrunk a little, inside the fiery red eyes were daggers of ice. He looked away and saw that everyone other than Shifu had shrunken under her gaze. So she must be mean, and uncaring, he thought._

 _He was then dragged to a tall boy with his hair in a ponytail. He was taller than Tigress, who was tall already. His black hair was up in a ponytail and he wore a white shirt with black markings and blue pants. "Po meet Crane. Crane, Po." Crane bowed. He had a nervous smile on his face and seemed to be sweating. His black eyes seemed to be downcast. Po figured he must be nervous or shy._

 _The next person he met was short. Very short, he was shorter than SHIFU! He wore a green shirt and pants and his hands were bent in a weird position. He also had black hair, but his was short. "Po, this is Mantis. Mantis, Po." Unlike the two previous him, he smirked and said, "Welcome to our crazy weird family thingy." Po relaxed a bit. So these people do have feelings! He grinned back._

 _There was another girl at the door next to Mantis' door. Her black hair fell to her waist and she wore two lotus flowers on her head and a light green dress. She seemed to be examining her nails. Her smile was sweet, "Po this is Viper. Viper, this is Po." Her smile grew wider, "It's very nice to meet you Po!"_ She's really sweet! And maybe there are people to talk to around here! _Po thought happily._

 _The last person he met was grinning, from ear to ear. He wore an orange goldish shirt, brown pants and had short brown hair, and was on top of a pole? "Monkey, get off of the pole." Shifu glared at him and he got off. "Po this is Monkey, Monkey, Po." He grinned even wider, and then Po noticed he wasn't much taller than Shifu. "Nice to meet you buddy!" So he had let his first impression judge the rest of them. Wait, why was Tigress glaring anyway?_

He had slowly settled into their routine since then, he found it weird, but he figured they would explain it to him when they did. He asked most of his questions, Viper and Mantis were both willing to indulge. But they knew he had one question they would be unwilling to answer, for fear of death. It was the one he still hadn't gotten too. He still hadn't gotten to the question "Why are Shifu and Tigress both such grumps?" But he was too scared to ask that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

 _Tigress sat in the corner of her room. It was safe. Safer than next to the door, where they kept a padded lock. Safer than on her bed, the bed that would more than likely collapse under her. She was safe in the corner. The taunts that rang in her head calling her a monster muffled. The orphanage wasn't safe. It would never be safe for someone like her. That's what they told her. It was the first blow to her self esteem, to her heart. The first blow to lead to many more, and would surround the golden heart around with metal, rock and ice. **Stamp out the feeling, it is a weakness.**_

 _Shifu had adopted her and she grew accustomed to her older brother. He nice, funny and kept teaching her what she wanted to learn. But Shifu had overlooked something. He never got used to losing. He was going insane. The last thing he told her was to keep punching and kicking hard things, harder than her fists and feet. It would help her not feel anything when people hurt her, that's what he said. Then, when he went insane, she realized she would be filling a hole in Shifu's heart. Tai Lung was in an insane asylum now. But she knew he wouldn't be gone forever. She was only there to be a filling to a cavity left by something sweet. She laughed. Another blow. She had one question, where did you go Tai Lung, My big brother? **Stamp out the affection, it is a weakness.**_

 _Bam! Bam! Bam! Her eyes narrowed. What would Shifu say? She didn't care. The taunts were back. Monster, Crazy Kung Fu addict... And more and more. Each one was solidifying her wall, she was fine with that. In fact she would be going into the sixth grade now, and she was tossed around making sure everything was perfect. Perfect. Her one goal in life. But nothing would ever be perfect, and she knew that. Boom, boom boom. Went the footsteps of her biggest bully. He tossed aside all the teachers like they were nothing. She had friends now, what a strange word, friends. They were orphans too! Such a coincidence! In her world of taunts, they showed her the good. Her bully beat her up one day, and they stood up for her. That was when she realized, she couldn't let them get hurt. So she fought back. And it felt good. **Stamp out the fear, it is a weakness.**_

 _Shifu adopted them, her friends. She smiled for the first time in five years that day. Her friends were determined to make her smile again. But she already knew what she had to do. **Build a wall around your heart show no weakness. All can be and will be used against you. Stamp it all out, make it say good bye.**_

 _ **Build a wall around your heart show no weakness.**_

 _ **She still gave the silent affection and emotions, you only had to know her very well to understand it. She showed it to four people only and no one else.**_

 _ **Her friends, now her family.**_

 _ **Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis.**_

 _ **But even still...**_

Build a wall around your heart, show no weakness.

* * *

 **This chapter is some background information, and Tigress is done now! We move on to another character next.**


End file.
